Journey Home
by intellectualmonkey
Summary: CH.4 UP! Elentari is an orphan. She knows she has a home and family, and hopes that one day she may find her way home. (I'm really bad at summaries) Not a mary-sue! R/R
1. The Finding

This is my first fanfic, so it may be a little shaky. Please read and review, any helpful pointers would be worth millions to me.... please no flamers, I apologize if you don't like it but keep it to yourself. I'll wait a little bit, then gauge the reaction to this chapter, if nobody likes it I probably won't put up another chapter, but who knows. I intend to make this a fanfic of epic proportion, so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/plots/settings that you recognize, they belong to the esteemed Tamora Pierce and I in no way intend to claim them. However the characters/ plots you don't recognize belong to me, and so on, and so forth, blah blah blah.  
  
(PS: This story coincides the most with the POTS series, however I have yet to read Lady Knight so I apologize if I contradict it in any way.)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A girl sat perched on a boulder, and in every way seemed to be asleep. Her legs were crossed, back straight, and head up, her hands rested palm up on her knees. Her eyes were closed and to some she might even appear dead, but the young man had exceptional hearing, and he could just catch the slow, rhythmic sound of her nearly inaudible breathing. Looking her over he couldn't help but almost feel sorry for her. A dress that may once have been fine, and beautiful hung from her too thin shoulders, and he winced at it's state. It was now terribly faded to a light grey-blue that merely hinted at the glorious sky blue it must have once been. Rips and tears interrupted the perfect weave of the silk, and it seemed that dirt had been almost ground into it in places. Along the hem mud splattered nearly up to her knees in places, to match her mud covered shoes and stockings. Her hair was the color of a raven's wings, and indeed it looked as if a raven could have nested there based on it's knotted appearance and the twigs sticking out in odd directions. Her face was bruised and bloody, and he suspected the rest of her body fared the same. She had most definitely been beaten. She looked to be about five, and he wondered what monsters could have done so to a little girl.  
  
Taking another look, ha sighed. He couldn't just leave her here like this, but he had little experience with children, and his life was hardly suitable for a child.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the child open her eyes and turn around. She had heard his sigh. When he looked up he saw two wide, emerald green eyes staring back at him. She began backing up off the boulder, her eyes never leaving his face. She was obviously frightened.  
  
"Don't be frightened, my name's Liam, I want to help you. What's your name?" he said as gently as he knew how.  
  
The Girl stopped backing up, but she was still obviously frightened and he didn't blame her. It looked as if she had been to the dark god and back.  
  
"Y-your not another bandit then?" she asked a little shakily.  
  
So it was bandits, he should have guessed. They had been becoming an increasingly bad problem in Maren, and they were known to kidnap some of their victims. They usually took women though, he had never heard of them taking a child. But that was another question for another day, he didn't want to frighten her.  
  
"No I'm not, and I promise you that I intend you no harm." He replied.  
  
She seemed to relax a little with his last comment, but was still a little tense. She slipped off the boulder, and for a moment Liam feared she was going to run away, but then she came around and stood timidly at the front of the boulder.  
  
"My name's Elentari," she said.  
  
She sounded Tortallen, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked. There was still the possibility that he could return her to her family.  
  
"Th-the bandits took me. It was at night, and there was a party. They came and attacked, there was fighting. Then one came over to me and hit me on the head. That's all I remember. I woke up in a cave. It's about halfway up that mountain." She said pointing at the mountain behind her. " Then most of the bandits left, three stayed behind to watch me. When the rest didn't come back they tied me up and left too. I wriggled loose of the ropes and climbed down. That was, I think ten days ago..." she paused, then suddenly, "Can you help me?' she asked teary eyed," My pony is up there, and, and I want to go home!" She wailed, bursting into full tears.  
  
Liam strode over to her and scooped her up into his arms. He noted that she was too light, even for a five year old. Apparently she had had no food since she had been kidnapped. She buried her head in his shirt and continued sobbing. He sighed, then turned and started walking back to the town. He had only one choice, he had to take her in. He had no way of knowing who, or where her parents were, and he couldn't just leave her here to die.  
  
After several minutes of crying she fell asleep. Liam looked down on her and couldn't help but smile at her innocence. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. 


	2. Troubles

Chapter 2..  
  
Coward in the Shadows: Thank you for reviewing! You were my first, and only reviewer. (Grr!) Never fear, this is definitely NOT a mary-sue!  
  
To all you other bums who couldn't bother to click the little button and type down just one whole sentence *heavy sarcasm* Please review! If you don't I'm just going to assume no one's reading this and take it off.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own much of this story, the recognition goes to the lovely Tamora there. However I do own Elentari, and her story... yadda, yadda. Now onward!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Looking back on those events, Liam smiled. Indeed, things had not turned out so bad. He looked across his study at his pupil, intently studying the arithmetic problem he had given her. Many times in the past Liam had wondered how his life would be different if he hadn't decided to go for a walk that day, nearly 5 years ago, If he hadn't found Elentari, if he hadn't taken her in. Liam was glad that he had found her. She completed a part of him, and he was very happy to take care of her. For the last 5 years he had been like a father, and a teacher, to her. He brought her back to his school where she studied to become a member of the order of the Shang.  
  
"She did very well, and is exceptionally bright," he thought to himself. His fondness for her, however, had been twinged bittersweet of late. He knew it would not last much longer, soon they would be separated, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Elentari sensed Liam's eyes upon her and looked up from her work. She met his eyes and for an instant it was as if she saw into them. She caught a glimpse of his worries, but then it was gone and he was back to his usual cheerful self. She grinned at him and went back to her work, wondering at what could be troubling him.  
  
"Having trouble with that math problem?" Liam teased.  
  
"Certainly not, I'm merely trying to discern what it is you tried to write on my slate, I'm afraid it's quite illegible," she retorted. She was never one to be meek, and obedient. Liam threw a pillow that he had been sitting on at her, but Elentari dodged it and stuck out her tongue. Liam's handwriting was the bunt of many of her jokes.  
  
"All right, all right! That's enough. It's getting late, so just finish that problem and get to bed. Now is not the time to start missing our dawn practices." Liam said, defeated.  
  
Elentari easily finished the problem, and handed the slate to him not just a little haughtily. Grinning as she walked away.  
  
"Show-off," he grumbled.  
  
"Goodnight.," was all she said.  
  
Later that night she lay in her bed, thinking about the past 5 years. Liam had taken her in, of his own free will, simply because it was the right thing to do. For that, she loved, and respected him. He had always been kind to her, and helped guide her through her Shang training with much patience. It was difficult at first, but then got much easier. Now she is one of the top students of the class, and ready to graduate. That is a rare thing after not even 5 years of training. Elentari knew that she never could have done it without Liam, and it hurt her to see him so troubled.  
  
"What could be bothering him?" she whispered to the night. Then a startling thought came to her. "Have I done something to upset him?" she thought to herself. The very thought of it mortified her. He was the closest thing to a father she had, and she loved him dearly. That she could be the source of his troubles nearly tore her heart in two. She had to know, and resolved to ask him the next day. Her thoughts trailed off as she yawned, and drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
In his own room Liam lay awake. He knew that he had showed a little of his worry to Elentari, and was presently kicking himself for it.  
  
"Knowing her, she'll have blamed herself for it before the night is over," he thought to himself. He knew that he was the only thing resembling a family she had, and that she clung to that with her very life. He remembered the way she looked at him in his study. He could see the concern and question in her face, despite the fact that she had learned to hide her emotions well. He was probably the one person who could read her thoughts and emotions like that. That she was concerned touched him, but he had made a fatal mistake in allowing her to see his discontent. Liam sighed to himself. "I'll have to tell her tomorrow," he thought to himself," I hadn't planned on telling her for a while, but I can't leave her to blame herself for my troubles." With another heavy sigh, he drifted into sleep.  
  
Well, that's the end of ch.2! Another one will come if I get some indication that people are reading this (ie: REVIEWS). So please, tell me what you think. I'm open to criticism too, but lets keep it constructive please. Flamers will be ignored. (PS: Thank you again to Coward in the Shadows for actually reviewing.  
  
Love: intellectual*monkey 


	3. Friends

Ch. 3  
  
OK people, here's chapter three. I know chapter one was pretty short, and chapter two wasn't much longer, so I'll try to lengthen my chapters a bit. But the fact is, is that I have very little time to write do to evil teachers and grumpy parents, so it's either shorter chapters closer together, or longer chapters less frequently. PLEASE REVIEW! Come on people don't make me grovel. I'd like to maintain some dignity, but I need to know what you think. Otherwise I won't know if I'm doing something wrong, and could improve my writing. I also don't know if anyone else besides my three whole reviewers likes the story, or is actually reading it. So review when you're done. If you did review the last chapter, look for your name below.  
  
Ice-otter: Thank you for your reassurance and sympathy. I hope to live up to your praise. I'll get some more chapters up soon for you to look at, tell me what you think (be honest).  
  
Kirsten: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I plan to keep writing, I'm already planning another fic (Harry Potter, it'll be a while though). For now this is my one baby. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own the characters/settings/plots/ideas of Tamora Pierce. All I own is Elentari and her life story, and I don't even really own her as I have no patent. Please don't sue me. You won't get very much if you do anyway, I have no money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Elentari woke about an hour before dawn, purely out of habit. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and gasped as her feet hit the cold stone floor. Quickly, she grabbed her slippers and shoved them on her feet, and shuffled into her wash-room. She splashed her face with cold water to wake up, then changed into her training clothes. Elentari's rigorous daily schedule started with morning practice dances by herself with staff and sword, then some strength training exercises. After completing them she put food and water out for her cat, still sleeping in her bed, and headed to one of the smaller practice courts on the school grounds.  
  
Today she arrived a little early, so she began to stretch and loosen up her sleep weary joints as she waited for Liam to arrive.  
  
"Liam," she thought, as she recalled the previous night's occurrences. But had no time to dwell on them again, because just then Liam came striding through the door of the court.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her boisterously, "finally decided to turn up on time for once I see." Elentari hardly ever showed up on time. She was usually about ten minutes late, and Liam liked to tease her about it.  
  
Elentari merely glared and finished her stretch, setting herself for the first exercise. Every morning she met Liam out here for their morning exercise routine. It started with some slow, controlled, graceful movements and rhythmic breathing to calm the mind and soul. Then they would move into a slightly faster pattern dance with out weapons, finally increasing the difficulty and speed to a point where their arms and legs just appear to be moving blurs. They incorporate in some acrobatic tricks in the dance as well. When they were done they practiced kicks, blocks, and punches, and then some flexibility exercises. It takes them about an hour in all, and by the end she was always sweating. This day was no different.  
  
"How is it that you barely break a sweat, and aren't even breathing hard after that?" she demanded of Liam between heavy breaths. "I mean come on, if I hadn't been here with you, I wouldn't believe you had worked out at all."  
  
Liam merely shrugged, smiling mysteriously as he stretched.  
  
After she caught her breath, Elentari started heading back to her room to take a bath before breakfast.  
  
"Elentari!" Liam called as she was walking out the door. "See me in my office after breakfast, we need to discuss something,"  
  
Her stomach sank, but she nodded. She knew it was going to be about last night.  
  
"Oh well," she thought as she soaked in her tub," at least I'll have the opportunity to ask him what's bothering him. She climbed out of her tub and dried quickly. She slipped into the training uniform, a pair of brown cotton breeches, and a loose, un-dyed cotton shirt. It was simple and practical for all the training and chores they did. They did have a formal uniform, but that was only used for special occasions. She pulled on her boots and walked out the door and down the hall to the cafeteria.  
  
Once in the cafeteria, she grabbed a tray and got in line for food. Today it was porridge. She scanned the room for her friends, and smiled as she spotted them waving to her from the corner. She walked over and sat down next to Lenora, her best friend. Across from her sat Jay, he grinned at her as she sat down,  
  
"We were wondering when you'd get here," he said with mock seriousness, "we considered sending out a search party, we were so worried. You're not one to miss meals." Upon this comment, Lenora threw her apple core at him. He merely ducked and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Elentari's spirits lifted observing her two closest friends. They could always cheer her up. Happily she reached for an orange, and began peeling it. She peeled off a section of the orange, and put it in her mouth, sucking on it thoughtfully.  
  
"What's wrong Leni?" Lenora asked, using their nickname for her.  
  
Elentari looked up with a start, she hadn't realized that she had zoned out, but apparently her friends had, as both of them were looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said, "I was just thinking.."  
  
"Congratulations." Jay cut in dryly.  
  
Elentari glared at him and continued, " I was just thinking about next year. I mean you two are graduating next month, and I'll probably have to stay. I'm just not looking forward to being alone."  
  
"Don't worry Leni," Lenora said, " things will turn out fine. Plus, you might graduate this year too. After all you're at the same level as us, you're just a few years younger."  
  
"Five," Elentari said as she gave Lenora a look as if to say 'yeah right'.  
  
"Oh come on Leni," Jay wheedled, "stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's not that unlikely. You're smarter than any of us, better at sword, and hand-to-hand, and just as good as the rest with staff. Plus you're loads stronger than most of the other girls here. Just think positive."  
  
"Thanks guys, but I'm still going to worry." Elentari said.  
  
"We know, it's just you nature." Jay said as he patted her on the shoulder, while Lenora hugged her at the same time. Even though they were five years older, they were Elentari's closest friends. Those three were an unbreakable trio and Elentari loved both of them dearly.  
  
When breakfast ended she picked her tray up with a sigh and brought it over to the dishwashers. As they walked out, she separated from her friends, and told them she would meet up with them in class. Then she trotted down the hall to Liam's office. She stopped at the big oak door and sighed.  
  
"Might as well get this over with," she sighed, and rapped on the door lightly, but firmly.  
  
"Come in," Liam's voice said from inside. Elentari turned the handle and stepped into his office.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I know I'm being really evil by stopping here but you'll have to read the next chapter. I know these last few chapters have been a little slow, but I had to set up a bit of a background. More will be revealed as the story goes. I promise next chapter gets into the main plot, and answers some questions. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but you have to admit I've been pretty generous with my chapter a day retinue. I'm spoiling you, I know, but don't get too used to it, finals are coming up and the chapters may get further apart. 


	4. The Pendant

Ch.4  
  
Yeah! The next chapter is up. This is probably about how far apart the chapters will be (approximately one week), because so much is going on right now. Once school ends I'll be able to write the chapters more frequently, but for now abstain from throttling me *evil giggle*. As I promised this chapter will answer a lot of questions and get into the more interesting stuff. Just to tell you this is pre-Alanna/Liam meeting. I apologize if I get the years/ time periods really off, but this is just a little product of my over-active imagination I decided to post, so as to hone my masterful writing skills *mwahahahaha*. As always I am begging you for reviews. Come on people! It wont kill you! I may get so angry that I'll take this whole fic off. I'll do it! I'm not bluffing! *breaks down into anguished sobs* Anyway, if you reviewed, look for your name below.  
  
Numair's Daine: Thank you! I like Jay's character too, I modeled him after one of my best friends (whose name happens to be Jason, get it Jay - Jason, lol) There will be more of him in the story, I think he's going to be in the whole thing, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the comment on my writing style. I worried a lot about trying to write in Tamora's style, but decided against it because when I try to write in a way other than my style, the results are crap. Your comment was very reassuring, it means a lot.  
  
Wow guys! One whole review! Seriously, I'm just going to take this fic off if I don't get any response. I have better things to do than write stuff for you people that nobody reads.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own much of anything. Elentari is mine, as well as her whole story thingy, but everything else is Tamora's. Please don't attack me, I do not, and never will be so presumptuous as to claim it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Elentari stepped into Liam's office quietly. She closed the door then turned around to find her teacher standing in front of the window, studying the tree-covered hills beyond, with his back to her. She stood there, hesitating, wondering whether or not to disturb his reflections.  
  
Liam sighed, and turned to face his student. He studied her for several seconds with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Come in Elentari. Please, sit down." He said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.  
  
Elentari cautiously sat in a chair across from his desk. He was usually a pretty jolly man, no jolly wasn't the word, jolly describes fat old men and he was neither fat nor old. No he was more.... merry. The only time when she ever saw him really serious was if something horrible either happened, or was going to happen. In this case she suspected the latter to be true.  
  
Liam sat down across from her and cleared hi throat.  
  
"Elentari, you know that I found you in the forest those many years ago. (she nodded) I have told you of how I came upon you sitting alone, how you told me of the bandits that had kidnapped you. (again she nodded) I took you back to my home, and I have raised you like a daughter. I schooled you in the intellectual arts, as well as the fighting arts, and that has allowed you to train in the Shang order." He paused, looking at her carefully for any sign of emotion. He found none, her face was stone.  
  
"You have learned all that I can teach you, and all that this school can teach you. You are the top of your class, and by far the best fighter in this school, no, don't object, you know that I'm right," he said when she opened her mouth to protest, "Elentari, you are ready to graduate, all your masters agree. That is why, come spring you will be inducted into the Order of the Shang with the your other classmates.  
  
Elentari was frozen. Thousands of emotions were running through her, and she could not sort them. Liam's voice brought her back to herself.  
  
"Elentari, are you okay? Did you hear me?" he asked gently, looking at her with concern.  
  
"Er... yes, sorry, I heard you. I'm just.... shocked, stunned really. I thought that they wouldn't let me because I was too young." She said, biting her lip in indecision. This was what she had been yearning for, to graduate with her friends, to become a member of the order, but it was still a little scary. She had spent almost all her life in this school.  
  
Elentari sighed inwardly, she was moving to a new stage in her life, of course she would be a little scared. Change was scary. She looked up and met Liam's worried eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"I'm happy, truly I am," she said, "I was just a little scared of the change, but I'm over it now. Thank you."  
  
He looked very relieved, but then his face tensed up again.  
  
"Elentari," he said slowly, "There's more. I've never told you this before, but that night, after I found you, I went back to the cave where you had been kept in your captivity. The bandits were indeed gone, dead in another raid. When I searched the cave I found something. It obviously belongs to you, as the chests bear the same crest as the one on the back of the pendant you had been wearing.  
  
He handed her a gold pendant across the desk. She ran her fingers over the beautiful butterfly inlaid in the gold. She didn't need to be a gem expert to tell that the jewels on the front were genuine, and valuable. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds twinkled at her in the morning sun filtering in through the windows. Carefully turning it over she found a crest, a coat of arms imprinted on the back. The whole thing hung on a pale blue, silk ribbon.  
  
Elentari looked up at Liam in wonder.  
  
"I was wearing this?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," he simply said. Then he got up from his desk, and walked to the door connecting his bedroom with his office. He beckoned for her to follow, then disappeared into the room.  
  
Stiffly, Elentari rose from her chair and walked into his room, dazed, as if she were completely divorced from her body. Looking around, she found Liam unlocking another door. Blinking, she realized that it was the door she referred to as the mystery door. She had never been allowed in there, nor had she been told what lay behind it. In fact, she did not think that Liam had ever opened it in her memory. But he was doing so now, why?  
  
Turning to her he said, "I told you that I found something in that cave, well, I'm giving it to you now. It rightfully belongs to you, and I had always planned to give it to you when you came of age and graduated. So I do so now."  
  
He opened the door, and stood back to allow her to enter before him. Grabbing a candle, he followed. At first she stumbled a little in the dark gloom, but when Liam followed her in with the candle he light an oil lamp on the wall, illuminating some of the room.  
  
What she saw was several wooden chests. As Liam lit another, then another lamp, the room came into full focus. She counted twelve chests on the floor. They were sturdy, and of good size. Looking closer she saw that they appeared to be made of sandalwood. Her eyebrows shot up. Sandalwood was expensive, and only the wealthy could afford such luxuries. She knelt down and ran her hands along the smooth wood, then braced her arms, and swung the heavy lid up, letting it rest on it's hinge.  
  
Later, she would notice that the inside cover did indeed carry the same crest as the pendant in her belt pouch, but for now she was dazzled by the heaps of gold coins the box contained.  
  
The firelight from the lamps bounced off the shining pieces, playing across her face in an endless dance. Elentari was frozen. Her mouth hung open as she stared in wonder at the fortune before her. Suddenly, her jaw snapped closed, and she lunged to her feet, and dashing to the other chests, flinging them open frantically. In each one she found the same thing. Standing in the middle of the room, she looked about her at the not so small fortune that Liam claimed belonged to her.  
  
Looking up, she found him standing to the side, leaning on the wall, and staring at her gravely.  
  
"What..... how?" was all she could manage to say.  
  
He sighed and came over to her. Standing before her, she had to look up to see his face. He towered above her, and she was no small thing.  
  
"Elentari," he said softly, "I am sorry that I kept this secret from you, but it was necessary to raise you in a somewhat proper way. You couldn't know until you were ready."  
  
She sunk to the floor, sitting with her knees up to her chest staring into some unknown world. He sat down beside her, soothingly rubbing her back. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I don't understand, how can this belong to me? For my entire life I have been penniless, living off of your good will. I was the orphan, with no parents or family. I don't even know who I am anymore. Is Elentari even my real name?" she asked.  
  
"You are Elentari, take a closer look at the pendant." He said firmly, drawing it out of her belt pouch, holding it for her to see he said, "It reads. 'To my little Elentari on her birthday, from your brother Gary.' Then there is a date here, 'May sixth' it says." Handing it back to her he turned to face her. Seeing tears in her eyes, he took out his handkerchief and gently blotted her cheeks. Then handed it to her to blow her nose. Obediently, she complied.  
  
"I love you little one, no matter who or what you are. Always know that. But you need to find out who you are, find your family." He spoke to her gently.  
  
"Liam, you are my family," she protested, as she began to cry again. He drew her into her arms and held her as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I know, and nothing can ever change that. But there is a family out there that misses their little girl, and you miss your family. I know you won't admit it, but you long to have parents, to have siblings, I have seen it. Come now, there's nothing to cry about." He admonished gently.  
  
She drew away and looked at him through teary eyes.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.  
  
"Your not going to loose me, I'll always be with you in your heart. I promise you will always have a home, and a place to go with me. And, someday, when you find your home I will come and visit you, I just want to see you happy." He said gruffly. Elentari could hear un-cried tears in his voice. She sighed and hugged him fiercly.  
  
He stroked her hair and murmured, "Elentari, you are noble. I have always known it. It's in the way you walk, talk, act, and breath. This treasure belongs to you, and you must use it to find your place, just don't forget your old teacher."  
  
"Can't you come with me?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"No little one," he sighed, "I can't. My path follows a different route. At the end of this year I am going to be leaving to go on a quest. I have known for many months that I must go, and that is why I have been so sad. I hate to leave you, but I must. It is my destiny. Your destiny also awaits. I sense that you will do great things, and I must release you to begin doing them. I can not shelter you forever, as much as I'd like to."  
  
"Oh Liam, I'm just afraid that I wont see you ever again after I leave," she cried.  
  
"Nonsense, of course you'll see me. You are a part of my destiny too, it was not chance that I found you in that clearing, and my destiny is not going to so willingly let you go. I promise." He said firmly.  
  
Elentari sighed and looked around her at the treasure she now owned.  
  
"This is really far too much money for me. There is more than enough here for me to buy a castle!" she exclaimed, "You must take some, call it repayment for the five years you raised me." Liam chuckled.  
  
"I could never take any money, seeing you grow up, and being able to love and be loved by you is more than enough repayment." He replied.  
  
"Nonsense," she admonished, " you are taking a chest and that's that."  
  
He groaned comically then dramatically stated, "A true noble, why me!?"  
  
Laughing, Elentari playfully slapped his shoulder, causing him to laugh too. When the humor faded, Elentari sighed.  
  
"Don't fret over this now, we still have the rest of the year. Neither of us can leave until you graduate. I am not going to miss it after all the time I put into training you. When the time comes we will say our good-byes and not be sad. This is merely a new chapter in our lives. Until then be light of heart, and prepare for the test." Liam told her.  
  
Elentari groaned. "While I am looking forward to graduating, the test I dread."  
  
"Good, that means you're thinking about it. Now hurry and get to class, you don't want to miss it." He instructed her, as he pulled her up off the floor and gently guided her out of the room.  
  
"Of no, I'm going to be late!" she gasped as she dashed out of his room. "Good-bye!" she called as she left.  
  
"Good-bye," Liam whispered as he closed the door and locked it again.  
  
Well folks, that's the end of this chapter. Didn't I tell you that some questions would get answered. I'll give you three guesses as to which "quest" Liam is going on. Anyway, review, review, REVIEW! 


	5. So Sorry!

Okay, this is a letter of apology. I was grounded from the computer for reasons that are very unfair, anyway when I posted the last chapter I was technically still grounded (oops!). See how loyal I am to you people!? I risk punishment to give you something to read! Anyway, somehow, don't ask me how, my parents found out that I had gone on the computer, and whoa were they mad! I got yelled at for an hour about discipline, and responsibility, and not purposely disobeying them, and blah blah blah.. *snore*.Yet they still weren't done. The sent me "right to bed" that night, and when I got home from school the next day, they had actually taken the computer from my room! They said I wasn't allowed to have it back until I proved that I was responsible enough for it (grr!). So for the last couple of weeks I've been slaving away, trying to get my computer back to post more chapters for you. No please, hold your applause... Even as we speak (or you read) I am diligently working away at the next chapter, expect it in the next few days (sorry, but I have to edit, and rewrite, and such. I'm a perfectionist, it's not my fault, it's genetic). Plus I'll have you know it is finals week, and I am writing during it! I am generously taking time out of my studying to work on it even though I told you not to expect any chapters during finals week, SO THERE!  
Sincerely,  
Intellectual*monkey (PS: If you must rant about the current lack of chapters e-mail me at Dixieland668@cs.com, or IM me at Dixieland668. Even if you don't want to rant, but just wish to talk, or comment on my writing, or some such thing feel free to write me.) 


	6. Not Alone

Ch.6  
  
Ok after much ado, here's the next chapter. I know it's a long time in coming but there were some circumstances I could not control (see previous chapter). Anyway, I've decided that I don't care whether or not you people review, I'm going to write anyway because I like to. Plus I do have a few readers that I know of who have been very supportive and positive about this piece. Still, if you are so inclined, please do review. Nothing brightens my day like signing on to the internet, opening the e- mail icon, and seeing "Review alert!" With my parents I need all the cheering I can get. However, you need to be patient with me. While I have a basic idea of where this story is going, I'm pretty much making everything up as I go. So, if the chapters are a little more spread apart than you'd like, blame it on that, vacations, and my parents. If I start getting more reviews I'll probably work harder to post more often (hint, hint, jab, jab) Anyway, to the story! Oops! I almost forgot to thank my reviewers, see below.  
  
Numair's Daine: I'm so sorry it took so long! SSSOOOO SSSSOOORRRRYYYY!!!!  
  
Sekhmet: WOW!………. *blush* You are so positive and encouraging. It's reviews like your's that makes me want to write! Thanx!  
  
If I missed anybody it's probably due to the fact that during my punishment I was unable to check my e-mail, and my in-box will only hold so many e-mails so don't be offended! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elentari raced down the hall towards her rooms. Bursting through the door, she upset several of the cats that seemed so fond of her bed. Dashing to her desk, she quickly scooped up all the books and papers, shoving them in her bag, then raced out the door, slamming it behind her. She sprinted down the hall and narrowly missed running into one of the servants who was carrying a stack of towels. While the servant was unharmed, Elentari managed to upset the towels, sending them flying to the floor in a heap. She had barely the time to shout an apology as she hurried on, with the disgruntled servant shouting some very colorful curses after her.  
  
Skidding to a halt in front of her philosophy classroom, Elentari took a moment to catch her breath, then walked briskly into the classroom. The bell rang just as she settled into her desk, heaving a sigh of relief she opened her bag and extracted her papers from the mess. Lenora gave her a quizzical glance, and Elentari gave her a look that clearly said "I'll tell you after class". Jay brandished his finger at her in mock sternness and began lecturing her on promptness. Elentari ruined it by jabbing him in the ribs, before turning her attention to her papers. She silently prayed that her written report on the poem assigned was in the mess of papers she had grabbed. Professor Rasha would lecture her for hours if she had forgotten it.  
  
Thank the gods! It was there and unharmed, though slightly rumpled. Elentari hastily smoothed it out and shoved the rest of the papers back in her bag. She handed it in, then took out the epitome of poems they were studying, opening it with a sigh. Elentari usually loved class, she soaked up every bit of knowledge available to her as if it were a sponge, but today she just couldn't concentrate. The events of the previous hour kept coming back to her and a million thoughts were swirling through her head.  
  
"Elentari………Elentari………ELENTARI!" shouted Professor Rasha.  
  
Elentari's head snapped up, "Hmm? Oh sorry professor, what?" she asked a little startled. She had let her mind wander off and had not been paying attention. The professor must have been trying to get her attention because the entire class was looking at her. She sunk down in her seat slightly, blushing.  
  
"Thank you for joining us," Professor Rasha said sarcastically, "I was just wondering if you could tell the class what the Orchid flower in the poem you were to read symbolizes. You did read the chapter, didn't you?"  
  
"Er, yes, I read it," Elentari stammered, blushing a darker red, "the Orchid was a metaphor for power. Untapped power to be specific. It is wild and dangerous, ready to blossom at any second. The context of the metaphor leads me to believe that the Orchid specifically represents magic. After all these ancient writers were of a people who feared magic for it's destructive powers."  
  
"Very good, you seem to understand the poem well, however I must implore you to concentrate during class so I don't have to shout myself hoarse next time I wish to ask you a question. Please see me after class." Professor Rasha replied.  
  
Elentari blushed even fiercer. She was now a bright shade of scarlet. Jay and Lenora looked at her strangely, then turned their attention back to the lesson. Elentari forced herself, with much difficulty, to pay attention for the rest of class in case she was called on again to answer another question. Fortunately she wasn't called on, and so made it through the rest of class with no further incidents. When the bell rang she copied down the assigned report that was their homework and packed her stuff up, then held back from the rest of the group as the filed to the door at the front of the room. She approached the professor's desk cautiously. When the last student had left the professor turned to her.  
  
"Is everything alright Elentari?" he asked, "You're not usually one to let your mind drift in class"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine." she said quickly. When the professor looked at her skeptically she added, "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."  
  
Though he didn't seem entirely convinced he said, "Alright, well be that as it may, you still weren't attentive in class, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign you extra homework, so I think a three page report on the uses of the Orchid flower metaphorically will do. It is to be turned in next week, good day."  
  
Elentari mumbled a good-bye then left the classroom. Outside she was ambushed by her friends with questions.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"What did Liam say to you this morning?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Elentari held up her hand for silence. They stopped talking immediately though they still stared at her with a mixture of interest and concern on their faces.  
  
"Look, it's really too much to tell you know, but I'll tell you the whole story at lunch. There's nothing wrong, I was just preoccupied in class, trust me." She added when they looked doubtful.  
  
They stopped questioning her, but kept shooting anxious glances at her as they walked to their next class, History of War. Once inside they took their seats with out talking and prepared for the day's lesson. Thankfully Elentari made it through the lesson without problems, and even managed to get a good amount of the homework done before the bell rang. She trailed behind Lenora and Jay who were discussing a point that had been discussed in the lesson.  
  
Entering the dining hall she was hit by a wave of the usual noise that accompanied the room. Getting their meal, the trio made for their usual table. Elentari sat down and immediately set to devouring her bread. She looked up and found Jay and Lenora looking at her expectantly. Swallowing, she set down her bread with a sigh. She then embarked on the long story of her chat with Liam, relating to her friends everything that he had said about her family, nobility, and past, as well as the fact that she was graduating this year and would be setting out to find her family. When she had finished they stared at her with open mouths, their food untouched and forgotten.  
  
"Wow," was all Lenora managed to say.  
  
"Where will you be going?" asked Jay.  
  
"Well, I figured that I would stick around for about a year, maybe travel around in the area. I want to take some more lessons so I think I'll hire a teacher." Replied Elentari, she had wondered the same thing to herself, but had worked it all out by now. "Plus, you know, Liam reckons that I'm a noble so I'm going to have to take some lessons to learn how to act and stuff, so when I find them I won't make a fool of myself. Then I'm gonna go to different countries looking for any information on my heritage. I was thinking I'd try Galla, Maren, and maybe Tyra, probably not Scanra, their a bit touchy right now, the Yamani Islands, Tortall, and Carthak. As a Shang member I'm supposed to be traveling and questing anyway, and I havn't really got a clue about my heritage so I'll just kind of have to learn as I go. Do you think that is a good idea?" she asked her friends, looking from Jay to Lenora questioningly.  
  
Lenora was the first to speak. She seemed to snap out of a reverie, and snapped her mouth closed, gaining a stubborn look. "Of course that's a good idea, and I'm coming with you." She replied.  
  
"Hey now, don't leave me out, I'm coming too!" interrupted Jay.  
  
"Yes, we're coming of course," agreed Lenora.  
  
Elentari stared at the two for a second in disbelief. "You can't!" she finally said, "You'll be Shang members as well! You have to quest too! And You don't want to be dragged about from country to country, and……." She trailed off seeing the amused, but determined looks on her friend's faces.  
  
"Of course we're coming, don't be a dolt!" Jay said playfully, "We're your best friends and we're not going to leave you to toil alone and scared when you need us most, what kind of people do you think we are?  
  
Elentari opened her mouth to protest again, but a part of her mind told her that she didn't really want to argue, that she wanted them to come. She closed her mouth and smiled, putting her hands up as if to admit defeat. Then resigned to eating her lunch, happily thinking that she would not have to part from her friends so soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
That's the end of this chapter, stay tuned to see what happens. The next couple of chapters are going to be kind of undetailed. I'm going to sort of skim over a couple of years that are a bit uneventful and just kind of give you an overview of what happens. There will be a few chapters after that with more of this quest for Elentari's family business, then some finding of her family, her new life, a love interest, some political intrigue, fighting/battles, and a big event she goes through with her new friends and allies. Then I'll wind it up give it a nice ending, but still leave room for some more stories to follow should I be so inclined to write them. However, this summer is busy with many vacations and very little if any time to write, so the story won't start picking up till school starts again and I'm home. 


End file.
